sitting_ducksfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrill Rides for Bally
Thrill Rides for Bally is a rumored Sitting Ducks episode. Synopsis TBA Quotes *(Pans down to show a long, roller coaster ride down to the bottom, similar to the roller coaster from "Blast to the Ducks", then pans up) *Ed: "Step right up to "Coaster Whiplash", a roller coaster ride that your ball friend will never forget". *Wallace: "I don't know about this, Ed". *Ed: "Come on, Wally! You're not gonna abondon him from cool, outrageously rides now aren't ya?" *Wallace: "What's that, Bally?" *(Wallace puts his ears to Bally) *Wallace: "Bally says he'll give you $50 dollars if you and your brothers ride with him". *Bill: "I don't like the sound of that". *Oly: "Come on, Bill! It'll be fun, and---" *(Ed push the wagon, known as the roller coaster car, as Bill, Oly and Waddle flies and spinning in the sky for a brief moment, and falls on the wagon, then Ed hops on it. The wagon slowly rolls to a bullseye) *Wallace: "I don't think this is a good idea". *Ed: "Nonsence, Wally, my friend, kids love to go on thrill rides, now bring that big, round lug here!" *(Ed notices that Bally is not on Wallace's hand) *Ed: "Where's Bally?" *Waddle: (points to Bally) "Oh, he's over there!" *(Bally rolls to a remote, and clicks on the button, as the bullseye drops, causing the wagon to move) *Oly: "He double-crossed us!" *Ed: "What a tricker!" *Bill: "This doesn't look good". *(The wagon then rides down the roller coaster tracks) *Waddle: "I want my mommy!" *(Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle scream as they ride down the tracks) *Wallace: (worried) "Gee, Bally! You've really done it, this time!" *(His worried look then turns into a mischevious grin) *Wallace: "Nice trick, you sneaky ball!" *(Goes back to Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle riding on the wagon) *Ed: "Give me a break!" *Oly: "Have mercy!" *Bill: "Not good!" *Waddle: "Mommy!" *(The wagon continues riding down the tracks, then hits a rock, sending Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle flying off the wagon to another track, as they continue screaming) *(They crash down another track, as they skid on the tracks) *Ed: "That was clo---" *(The wagon crashes on them, then turns up, as Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle are holding on for dear life) *Ed: "Uh-oh! Looks like we're going through a tunnel!" *(The wagon flies through a tunnel) *(Goes back to Wallace and Bally) *Wallace: "Hear that echo, Bally? What's that, buddy?" *(He puts his ears on Bally) *Wallace: "Yes!" *(Goes back to the Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle riding on the wagon, as the wagon flies through loops, as they scream, then they ride all the way to the bottom) *(The roller coaster lands on a catapult, as it slowly moves) *Ed: "The ride is over?" *Oly: "Thank goodness!" *Waddle: "I almost had a heart attack". *Bill: "Oh, boy! I knew I should've not built this catapult to the second roller coaster track!" *Ed, Oly and Waddle: "WHAT?!?!?!" *Ed: "You mean we have to go through this again?!" *Bill: (sighs) I'm afraid sooooo---- *(The catapult flings them to another roller coaster track, as they scream, while Ed's money falls off) *(Wallace catches the money) *Wallace: "Look, Bally! Look like they wanted a refund! Thanks, Ed! We can go to the candy store and buy some taffy!" *(Wallace and Bally runs off, as the episode ends) Category:Rumored episodes